Reshiram in Oblivion
by Knightwolf1875
Summary: Reloded for grammer fix, and attack moves. Rated M for fighting, cusing, and later nudeity.


Ch.1 where the heck am I?

I'm shore you all wonder what it's like in Tamriel, and how the people really are. I can tell you this much about it. You don't get it all from the games, and guide books. If anything at all and this is being nice. You hardly get half of it! How do I know all this, and way tell you? In case you find yourself in the same place I did, and not in your normal body. My name is now Sara Denova and this is the story of how I became a hero, legend, and Reshiram anthro morphic pokemon female. If that's not strange enough for you, then I don't know what to say.

I gave a groan as it felt like my head was beaten with a hammer. The last thing I remembered was turning on my 360 to play Oblivion, and as I waited I checked over a PCA profile I made. It was while I was checking my computer for that profile that a really rough storm blew in. With lighting, and heavy rain fall that sounded like hail stones. I was quick to try and turn off my computer and game system to only be blinded by a flash of lighting. It hit the power lines outside I think and my TV glowed a bluish color, before it exploded in my face. I think it did anyway, but I really couldn't say. That was when a voice called out. "My goodness. What a lovely white thing you are." The sneer in that voice made my tail twitch. Wait a second? I have a tail?"

I sat up slowly and looked around to see my tail. I felt an odd weight on my chest, and arms. First I looked down only to find I have a muzzle! A Reshiram like muzzle, I brought a hand to touch my face. I saw a four finger like claws with white fur and scales, and my pinky was part of the wing that I was feeling, but didn't know it till now. That was when I started to check my body with my hands a little more, and got a shock from the things I found. The weight on my chest appeared a pair of breasts about the size of grapefruit, a little larger really. "I'm a full female Reshiram," I thought, "and my jeans are ripped where my tail is. I'm still humanoid at least." Slowly I rise to my feet.

"Man. This is just like some kind of dream. I hope at least," I think as I finally notice my feet, smirking as I notice my shirt is ripped a little to. My feet were designed to keep my balance is on the balls of my feet, and my toes were like my hands. Four silver and grey claws with more of the white fur and scales like on my hands, and as for my shirt. Well it was ripped under my arms where the feathers of my wings attached to my upper body. I put it all together and sign in my new voice. "I'm really Sara Denova now. I do like the voice she has." I smiled feeling my face movement and my tail swung lightly behind me. My new voice was soft, sweet, and very smooth. I looked over my shoulder to check out my tail. It looked little longer than most of the anthro pictures I've seen on the net. It was closer to four feet long and very fluffy at the end. Just like it was on fire! My hair was the long white that I was expecting to find by now, and ending about mid back.

"Hey, you there dragon. You look like a dragon. Does the pretty dragon want a rat? Does she want it?" I looked over at the dark elf and growled a low, long growl that the guards up the stairs hear. The dark elf backs away from the locked cell door he's in. "N-now, now. No need to b-be l-l-like that." I just snap my jaws at him, and giggle seeing him fall over backwards.

"I know of you very well, Valen Dreth. I know that you can't hide in here forever," I laugh as he looks pale. "I'll let you know one thing about me. I'm not from this world, and The Dark Brotherhood will come for you." I laugh as he just faints with a load thud as his head hits the floor. "I've always wanted to do that to him! It really shouldn't be this funny, but I can't help it." I laugh for a good two minutes until I heard the sound of the guards coming down. Only to see it's the Blades with Uriel Septim VII. I know it was only going to be harder from here. Like having the elfin female, Captain Renault, draw her sword wasn't a bad sign for me, only to have Uriel grab her arm. "No! She's the one from my dreams. Only she can help us now." I just sigh in relief, and bow my head as he tells them a part of his dream.

"It's nice to have someone that at least knows something about what's going on." I thought as the cell door opened as the group walked in, and I looked up. I found in my face none other Glenroy giving me the stink eye. "What's with you? You look like a mad dog, and smell like you've been drinking."

Growling he answered, "I'm Glenroy of the Blades. You will respect me, creature." He pushed me back into the wall, and laughed. I really wanted to hit him, but know it wouldn't change anything.

"He's a bully alright. I'll just what for it to bite him in the ass." I thought, but said "At least I know how to be nice, jerk!" Before he got any more words in, I moved to Uriel Septim. "Emperor Uriel Septim it's a pleasure to meet you, sir. May I tell you and your Blades of what happened before I woke up here? I know of your power to see the future, and wish to clear things a little." It was a big step, but it was also the only safe move to make.

"You may do so, young lady. Be careful of what you speak for they may not understand it all." Uriel said. He looked at me like he was my father, not an emperor or noble.

"Okay." I said and turn to the others. "I'll keep it short and to the point. I was a human male, and during a lighting storm my home was hit by a lightning bolt. At that time I was using what we call a computer to write a profile for a story. I also had a gaming computer on with a game called, "The Elder Scrolls 4 Oblivion". That is how I know of some of you, and about this." I step over to the bed and push the seventh stone from the floor that opens the exit from the cell, and the escape route out for us. "I'll tell you this now. I'm scared of what all is going to happen, because I don't know what's to happen next." Okay I lied about that part, but Uriel made it clear not to talk too much about it.

"Well then, miss." I look over to the younger Blade. "May we at least give you our names, and then have yours? I'm Baurus, this is Glenroy as you know, "said Blade just huffed. "Our Captain Renault," she give a hello and pats my shoulder, "and the Emperor Uriel Septim VII. So, just who might you be now?"

I felt floored at the kindness Baurus was showing me, but nodded my head. "I'm Sara Denova the Reshiram. As with my collars be gold in color, I'm known as a shiny." Baurus puts his hand out and I gladly shake it. "We really should move on. I'll follow your lead Captain." I step aside and let Renault do her job. Not sure if I could do any more then watch, and see if the world works like the game. "I hope not." Is the thought I had, and prayed I was right.

After the little talk we made our way down the hidden exit from the cell I awoke in. I told them of the events that took place before I awoke in the cell, and what I had become. Baurus nods his head as he takes in the information, but not Glenroy in any form of thought.

He voiced his thoughts loudly, like pushing my face into a wall. "It's a lie! You're just waiting to kill us all and then eat us!" I only stood still as I felt the cold short sword pressed into my neck, between my two golden collars.

"I'll make sure you die first, monster." I could only wait for what I fear is the end, but find myself saved as the blade is removed. Baurus pulled his fellow Blade away from me and had punched him in the face.

"If you don't believe the Emperor, then you're a fool, Glenroy. She's here and not even trying to get in our way." I rub my neck and find that I'm not bleeding from the sword tip. 'Guess I have a thicker skin then I thought and right now I'm glad for it,' I thought. "She's fifteen and lost in a strange world. Just how the hell would you feel?"

Baurus came over and looks at my neck to see if I'm cut. "You okay, Sara?"

I feel a little odd at hearing that name instead on my old one, Arthur. "Yeah I'm fine. Looks like I have a thicker skin then I thought." I just let him lift my hair to look closer at my neck. I blush feeling very out of place, and step away. "Really I'm just fine, and all. Let's just keep moving, please." I walked next Uriel until we reach the first point of attack, and the Mythic Dawn come right at us. I still didn't know how to use my powers as a pokemon, but I could still scare these guys a bit. Renault kills one before she's killed, and I move the stop him as he runs right at both me and Uriel.

He screamed, "Death to all!" but my claw finds it mark and it's the attacker's heart. I felt sick as I felt my claw push into his chest and slicing his heart in half. I toss the dead body over the two remaining Blades, and that scared the two Mythic Dawn members. With them in shock Baurus and Glenroy just looked up for a second, and saw the opening. They struck the killing blows clearing the room. I found a corner and lose my dinner. "I really don't like that feeling of someone's insides." I groan loud enough that I'm heard. As if that wasn't bad enough the wall gave way for the giant rats to then enter. Spitting out the bad taste and breathed in a deep breath, I felt something click in my mind and jump the wall in the middle of the stairs. I let loose Flamethrower, and roasted the rats on the spot. Everyone looked at me in shock. "It just clicked was all, and I went with it." I said weakly, and get to the hole seeing what's on the other side.

"Damn it! You really are a dragon, Sara!" says Baurus. I just shook my right hand to get the blood off it. "Dragon and Fire type really. It is how a pokemon is broken down, and to answer the next thing you may be things about. There are seventeen types, and at the last I know of. Around 600 plus pokemon in the games I know from home." I giggle a bit as I think of how best to move on with now two paths for us to use and the shocked faces on the three. "I don't know a thing about the normal route Uriel and the Blades take, but I know this route very well," I explained about the games back in the cell, "and how I know some of the things I did know of this world." Still to getting a chance to surprise them would be fun.

"This is where we leave you, creature." I only groan knowing it's just the way Glenroy is. But still does he have to sneer like that. "We'll be safer without you." And off he goes to the door. I just sigh and look to the others. Knowing full well it's what must be done for now.

"I'll go this way and meet you a little later on." Baurus handed me the captain's spare short sword. "Thank you. Make double sure that you get her other sword. It should go to a safer place then here." I waited for them to leave by the door, and I head into the older tunnels to see what I can find, and learn. I found the first chest and the rough leather armor with a small bag. The bag I could use to hold items, and gold. The skeleton with the lock picks, more rats, and the zombie was easy (I used Flamethrower too burn it) only to make it to the goblin caves. (Man I'll tell you now. They stink like you would not believe!) This was where I needed to get really cleaver, and not get into any fights. My clothes wouldn't least very long in any without falling apart. I got the first one by sneaking up behind it, and putting my sword clean threw its chest. Then moved down the tunnel to the trap and scared that goblin into the trap. I really didn't have much trouble with them. I had found a few jewels, but they were all I bad shape. Nothing really good, but I'd at least get some gold once I sold them. I needed to get past the goblin camp and shaman first. "That's easy to do." You'd be so wrong when doing so in person to think that.

The first two that guard the end of the natural caverns were easy to dispatch. As I moved on I could only smile. I used the log trap to kill the archers at the bottom of the slop, but their did rip my pants with arrows. So I ripped the legs off to make them into shorts, and rush in to kill the rest. I get one in my face as I enter and it meets my sword for a quick end. But I loss the lower part of my shirt when the dagger hit my belly, and the goblin archer managed a lucky hit on my face. One of the arrows cut my face below my left eye, and another barely missed it. I quickly turned and ran at him to close the gap between us. Suddenly I felt that click in my mind again, and used another attack. This time I use Dragon Pulse to make the kill, and now turning to the shaman for the last fight. I watched her try to keep distance from me by throwing lightning bolts. I moved to the rocks and let them take the hits. Then I quickly used the flamethrower and dragon pulse to kill her. I looked like I look like I got in a bar fight, and at least won. Now in a pair of blue jean shorts, and a ripped up shirt with a hint of under boob showing. The good news is I found a better sword, some jewels, and hundred in gold coins. I'll buy new clothes after I get out of here, and I should be close to that too. I did take note that there were fewer goblins in the cave then from the game. It made me wonder just how different this real was going to be.

With the cave cleared out, and a bag full of things to sell and gold. I moved on to the exit, and tried to remember the next part of the caves. Once at the wooden door I breathed a sigh, and smiled knowing I was nearly out of the caves. I opened the door to hear someone talking. As I moved to see who it was I kick open the chest near the ledge I needed to jump over to reach the other doors. I was rewarded with an unhurt foot, and more gold. I then heard yelling and saw more Mythic Dawn assassins, and jumped into the fight. Quickly I block a sword and fire dragon pulse at the assassin killing him fast, and move to the next. I felt a sword strike my back and ripped more of my shirt away. I got mad and return the strike with my tail. He went flying into the wall and didn't get back up.

"Sara! Great timing there girl!" It was Baurus' voice and I felt better about losing more of my shirt.

"I'm so glad it's you guys." I said as I put the sword back down. I did a quick check of my shirt and found it hanging by a thread. No pun either, I really meant by a thread. "Right now I wish I had a shirt that wasn't about to fall off." I hear the guys fall a little and found an easy fix. I just ripped the robes from the assassins' body and made a top from it. "Well? How's this looking?" I now had a red tube top made of the cloth I just ripped up. At least now I wasn't near topless, but my shorts were going to be a problem later on.

"It'll work well for the time being, Sara." Uriel said and just shook his head. "But you will need to get clothes that fit this world. That is if you can find any that will fit you." He laughed at that I couldn't really wear any clothes from here until I got them fitted them to me. "Here take this ring and note. Once out of this place. You can have the city watch help you, and many of the store owners will do the same." I look at the note and ring.

Quickly I place them in the bag to keep them safe. "Thank you, sir. I'll see them once we are **all **out of here." I make it clear that I meant all of us, and hoped I could really do it.

After we left the room we meet in to make good on leaving. I stop everyone by grabbing the back of Glenroy's armor, and pulling him back. Before he can say anything, I put a finger, well claw really, to my lips to show I needed silence. I moved to the shadows and got the drop on the first pair of waiting assassins. I used flamethrower to kill them both quickly, and as the other three came running at me. I used dragon pulse to break the group up, so to make it one-on-one. I went right and swung my sword level with my target's neck. A clear slice and no blood shower like the movies show. Glenroy tackled one of the other attackers, and stabbed him in the chest for an instant kill. Baurus had to fight a little harder than we did because the last one pulled a second mace. I quickly moved and grab hold of the assassins left arm, and push the sword I held in my right into his back. That fight was over and very quickly at that.

"That was brilliant, Sara." Glenroy sound happy for once. I couldn't really happy but smile myself. "What was that second attack you used? It looked something like a blue and gold fireball."

"I learned it during a fight in the caves with the goblins." I answered him. "It's called 'Dragon Pulse' a dragon type attack." Glenroy looked surprised at me.

"Goblins?" He asked raising as eye brow, "You fought past a group of goblins and only lost some clothes, and a cut to your face? Here drink this for the cut." He hands me a small bottle. It's a healing potion.

"Thanks you very much." I pull the crock and drink it. "Blaaaak! That tastes terrible!" But the cut healed fast. Like it was never there to begin with. Not that everyone laughing at me was helping me feel better. "Ha-ha. I'll get even later, boys. You can bet on it."

Checking over the dead bodies, and moving to the last door. I couldn't help the feeling of dread that was hung over me. I guessed it was the feeling of dull shock from waking up her catching up with me. I should have thought it over more, but I had other things on my mind.

"Wait." Glenroy said holding up his left arm to stop us. "I don't like the looks of this. Let me take look first." He walks down the stairs and checks out the lower floor. "It's clear. Move up." We descend the stairs and follow him to the last gate. Only to find it locked. "Blast it! The gates locked form the other side. Sara can you melt this?"

"I don't think I can in one blast. Plus, I'll bet money the assassins are waiting for me to do just that." I growl and hold my sword loosely in my right hand. Getting ready to fight when the attacks comes.

"What about the door over there?" asked Baurus, "Could we get around that way?"

Glenroy starts walking toward the open door. "It's worth a try. Stay close everyone, and look sharp."

I fight the one liner I wanted to say, and stay close to Uriel. I know that if I could change the fact that he dies here. It could have the battle go all the better for us. I bring up the rear guard as I hear Baurus say the word "dead end". I felt my heart drop, and know that is was going to be painful. The two blades told me to stay and protect the emperor. But he had other plans, and quickly turned me around to face him.

"Here, Sara." Uriel pushed into my left hand the Amulet of Kings. "Take this, and give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where me last son is."

"No way! I said we all would leave, and meant it!" I was fighting with fate itself, but was not one to ever give in to it. "I will not let you die here! I forbid it!"

He just smiled at me, and to my surprise. Hugged me tightly. "If only I could tell you that was true. My life must end here, and only you can save this world. Go and find my son, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion." He pushed me back from him as the hide door opened. The Mythic Dawn assassin came out and killed the only person that know enough about me to maybe even get me home. I hear the jerk laugh at Uriel's death, and then looks at me.

"So he had a pet dragon with him, huh?" I felt like I needed a shower from just hearing this guys voice. It sounded pure evil and greedy. "To bad for you I have to kill you to, sweet thing."

I roared loudly as I felt the click in my mind once more, and dropped my sword. I just swung my arms out, and above my head. When I brought them down I made a crossing X in front of me yelling, "SHADOW CLAW!" The assassin never even got the changes to move as the flaming shadow X hit and drilled him into the wall 12 feet behind him. He was pushes at least another four into the stone wall. I didn't care, because I couldn't save one man's life. My mind clicked again as I ripped out the wall next to me with Dragon Claw from feeling angry at the loss.

I fell to my knees crying when Baurus came back and saw the Emperor dead. He gently grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "Don't blame yourself, Sara. I'm the one that wasn't strong enough. But the amulet isn't on him. Where is it?"

I let the amulet hang from my left hand, and showed it to him. "He gave it to me, and said to get it to Jauffre. I know where he is at least." I put it in my bag, and wiped to tears from my eyes. "Ha! Guess I really couldn't change fate." I said standing up.

"He saw something in you. Something that only now I see." He says gently and leads me to the open passage. "You're the only one who is going to make it better. Here's the key and a map to Weynon Priory. With your wings I'm sure you'll make good time flying there. Clear the sewers fast, and don't worry about me."

I nod my head and step to the passage. "I know this much, Baurus. We will meet again, and I will not lose you then either. I'll get stronger, and stop this nightmare with real fire. My fire."

"I know you will. Now go, and may the nine protect you." He gives me a push, and I run to the end of the tome I found this place to be. Unlocking the door, and sewer gate I move with haste to find the exit. I burned, cut, and ripped apart rat and goblins that got in my way. Before I know it I was standing at the gates that lead out of the sewers. I stepped out into the noon day sun and smiled.

"First thing is first, and that's clothes." I pull the ring and note from my bag and read the note. I nearly faint from what I found written on it. But at the same time I found a new need to get even with both Mythic Dawn, and Mehrunes Dagon.

In Uriel's hand writing was this message to me, "Arthur or should I say Sara now. I gave this to you knowing you from the dream, and wished it wasn't the case. I wanted to see your world, learn how to return you there with your new body. Even if I could not I was ready to be a father to you, and raise you to be a great explore that I know you will become. Wear the ring, and fear not. It's made to take to power of your cross flame and dragon claw. Even without this ring you'll find the guards, blades, and guilds to know of you. You are the daughter I wished to have, but never did. Now to the point of this note, and your clothing problem I believe you are having now. Show the ring to the city watch and they will get you to the market for new cloths, armor, and weapons. You are the only one that can stop this horror. I have faith in you, and will watch over you with the Nine. Go my daughter, and take care.

Your Father and Emperor, Uriel Septim"

Placed the ring on my left hand, middle finger and marched to the nearest gate that let me enter the city. He called me his daughter, his daughter. I know then I was going to not lose, and as I pushed the gates to the city open I was met by the watch.

"Hold it right there, creature! You aren't coming any.." I just show them the ring.

"I'm here to get what I need and make a very stupid fool pay for the Emperor's death. Now let's get started." The city watch sheath their swords and lead me to the market. I was ready for this now, and not going to back off till I had this in the bag. Then my gut growled loudly. "Think I could get a steak before I get my new clothes first?" I blushed as a few watch guards laugh and part from the rest to get me a cooked steak, and water. "Yup." I thought, "I'm in it up to my ears." I felt for my ears and giggle. "Well, eyeballs at least."


End file.
